Beefbone
Canon/Flexible | Female | Beefbone | Mud/Night | Chef Base code by Nightstrike, edited by InterGalacticFly. Character concept belongs to Fly, no touching. Appearance "My mother named me after what she loved most in life, and that thing just so happened to be food." ~Beefbone Personality "Beef has a stalwart shell but on the inside, she's as tender as oven cooked pork." ~Hellbender Abilities "You better believe that dragoness always got a secret ingredient hidden in her satchel" ~Flare History "She nearly died of loneliness when she was that brash little dragonet." ~Croc Relationships "If you met her you'll surely know her." ~Flare Name: Hellbender: Hellbender is a male MudWing and the co-owner of Beefbone's restaurant/her ex-boyfriend. Beefbone met Hellbender when she was around 6 years old. At this time she had already left her mother and would be heading off on her way to the SandWing kingdom in search of work and adventure. Hellbender was similar to her in this regard of traveling, except... instead of going willingly he had been kicked out of his den by his mother because she had too many kids to feed and she thought of this late 7 year old adult enough to fend for himself. Hellbender didn't tell her this until they would make it very far along on their journey of course. When they both first met Beefbone was walking through a trail between a dull old forest and was hoping that she could find some food in the undergrowth. Hellbender had also landed in the same desolate area in search of food and they eventually stumbled upon each other. They were suspicious of each other at first, Beefbone being very aggressive and territorial while Hellbender tried to stay very far away from the angry hybrids path. They ended up separating for a while and both scrounged around for any food. Beefbone found a few mushrooms that she wasn't even sure she could eat and Hellbender obtained a few snakes and a deformed onion. Tired from foraging in the twilight of that day they were to bushed to snarl or run away from each other when they met again. Hellbender noticed Beefbone's ill store of mushrooms that she cradled in her hand and he asked her if she'd like to take one of his snakes. Tired and softened by the MudWings small offer of food she stated that she might be able to do something with all of their food placed together. Hellbender slightly intrigued by what she had to say asked her what she would do, Beefbone said that she'd be able to cook all of their food up. Hellbender missed the taste of something that was cooked, it had been a week since he had even started a fire. Flare: Flares a adolescent SandWing that Hellbender and Beefbone took pity on when they found him begging for food in front of their restaurant. At first they gave him scraps of lunch rush now and again and kindly told him to "Get lost." before they would tell him off because he was loitering. But, he soon began to wander into the restaurant and liked sneaking into the kitchen to watch the cooks. Beefbone noticed him of course but he didn't cause trouble and only seemed to watch from shelves now and again so she didn't mind. One day though, very late in the evening he walked up to her, chest high, neck strait, face stoic and blatantly stated that he wanted to become her apprentice. Beefbone responded with a hardy laugh just thinking of what, more or less, the scrawny dusty gold dragonet would be capable of doing in the kitchen. His stoic strait face composure crumbling, he told her that he wasn't joking about what he'd said while Beefbone continued to laugh. She expected that all the little dragon wanted was to be able to walk around her kitchen so that he could eat from the stores of food in the basement which he couldn't reach by sneaking through the cupboards and she told him this. Flare kept on insisting that he truly did want to become her apprentice though and Beefbone was sort of almost shocked that anyone would ask this of her and she was curious; she asked him why he wanted to become her apprentice. Flare told her that he wanted to find a career so that he could obtain an actual job unlike the many SandWing ingrates he knew that would surely become assassins or just dwindle down to stealing thieves. He told her he wanted to become something different than the rest and actually work at something that he was actually passionate about and Beefbone quite admired this. She tried looking at the dragonet as something that could be approved upon and hopefully would grow. She accepted his offer. Beefbone and him agreed that he'd come early in the morning so that he could learn how to cook from her. In the weeks to come he would learn how to make and need dough to make bread, collect black rocks that would be used to fuel the ovens in the kitchen and how to gather food from places in the far off mountains and in the desert. Beefbone thinks highly of Flare and enjoys seeing someone who is so determined to work at such a young age. She does notice his inability to stay focused sometimes though and his rebellious SandWing nature can get in the way of him following directions correctly. Trivia *Absolutely adores French bread in the morning with cinnamon and syrup *Hunts rabbits now and again to make a special type of food chain turducken. It starts with a Wolf, then a pig, then a rabbit, then lightly seasoned herbs and vegetables make up the filling. *Wants to have children one day so she can pass on her recipes to her family. Gallery text Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress